


One Last Night

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, Riding, Smut, Top Furlan Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: Isabel goes to bed early and Levi and Farlan enjoy what could be their last night together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



> Based off of the anime version of acwnr. Also, for the sake of me being new to writing fluffy/angsty/feely fics, this is a slightly softer version of Levi

 

"Let's do this together"

"Levi, believe in us"

_It's hard, why don't you understand this? No matter how much I trust you or believe in you, I can't just let you throw your lives away before our life on the surface even begins. But I can't tell you this, I don't even know how to..._

"Alright" Still I will, I'll try to believe in you. " I'll believe in you" 

"Yay! Bro sure is a stubborn one isn't he"

"Haha yeah, I was surprised how easy it was to convince him to let you stay with us" 

"And he let me keep that bird"

"He has his moments of kindness"

"I wasn't going to throw out a dying bird, was I?"

We carried on like this for a while; small talk and occasional silences as we admired the stars that dusted the sky. At one point Isa told us about her plans for us when we make it out of the survey corps; how she dreamed of our home looking, and how she wanted to care for stray cats and dogs. Eventually, the conversation died down and we were left in silence again to look at the night sky. 

"Aawaaawh~ Ugh, I'm tired, and a little bored. I'm off to bed" Isabel yawned lazily, breaking the silence. 

"Oh okay, goodnight, sleep well before tomorrow's mission" Farlan responded, turning his gaze towards her. 

"Night" 

"Yeah, I will. See ya tomorrow" Then she shut the door behind her, to disappear off downstairs.

As I began to turn my head back to the sky, my eyes met with those beautiful blue ones belonging to Farlan, who was now staring at me with a soft yet confused expression on his face. I opened my mouth to ask why he was looking at me, but I was interrupted before anything even came out. 

"What's wrong?" That was all he said

"Pardon?" _I heard him, and I knew what he meant, of course, he can tell I'm upset, and he probably knows I'm still not completely convinced they'll be fine either. He's always been observant of others feelings, and though at first he'd said I was sometimes tricky to read, he knows me far better now._

He sighed and began to push himself up to walk towards the middle of the roof.

"Levi, come away from the edge it's making me nervous"

I made my way over to stand front of him, he gently pulled me closer by arm, to a place I could see his face much better and I saw the worry in his eyes too. 

"Obviously, I can't say for definite that all three of use will be fine, and you know that. But you also know that I wouldn't lie to you if I didn't have hope or genuine belief that we'll all survive. So, Levi, please try and trust in us?" As he spoke I saw tears he tries to hide from me beginning to form, and heard his voice cracking as he finished talking. Whilst a few of those tears fell, I wound my arms around the back of his neck, and he slipped his arms around to cradle the arch of my back. I took a deep breath and prayed to be able to word this right.

"It's not that I don't trust or believe in you, but I can't follow along with the plan blindly and risk losing either or both of you. I know you're strong and have the ability to survive, but what if something unexpected happens, or we make a small mistake that fucks up that whole thing. We can't just plan everything and expect it all to go perfectly. Sorry, but I can't not worry if I'm risking people I love dying. I promise I believe in  _you_ , I just don't believe we can't rely on hoping a plan is flawless." _Did that make sense? Hopefully, he still gets what I mean._

"Okay, you're right, I hate seeing you upset, but I understand."

"Thanks, and I hate seeing you upset as well, so you think you could try to stop crying?" I swiped my thumb under his eyes to catch the few tears that were still there, whilst hinting a smile to try to cheer him up a little.

"Heh, sorry. I love you, so, if this does end up being out last night together we should enjoy it, as best as we can."

"We should, I love you too"

He brushed a few strands of hair from my face and bent down to press his lips against my forehead, pulling back to look into my eyes with a soft smile. He moved his hand where it was cupping my cheek, but fingers just reaching the back of my neck, so he could still pull me in closer. His lips then met with mine; small, soft kisses at first, that lasted longer with each one. By the 4th or 5th kiss, I was getting impatient, so I held him there by his hair and slicked my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in, and moved it around in that magical way he did. He reached down and lifted me up, so I was slightly taller than, with my legs wrapped around his torso to keep me steady. He pulled out of the kiss and moved licking, biting, and sucking on my neck.

"Mmmph" I could feel him smirking against my neck, whenever I moaned. Dropping my legs, I pushed myself out of his arms.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" I shook my head my head at him, as I began to remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"You need to sit down if we're gonna do this properly, plus it's hard to undress you when I'm like that"

"Ah right, fair enough." I knelt down in front of him as he sat, and fiddled with the button of his trousers, then pulling them down. I kissed his collarbone, gently nibbling at it, then moving down to his chest, then his abs, and finally reaching his crotch. I mouthed at him through his underwear, them pulling him out. I gave a few licks to his head, licking away the pre-cum, then sucking at it. I looked up to meet eyes with him again, as I licked from the base of his balls back up to his tip, ending the stroke with a flick. After repeating this a few times, I put his whole length in, deepthroating.

"Mmmmh Le-Levi"

Before he was too far gone, I moved up to sit on his lap, so I could kiss him more. He stopped me and held up 3 of his fingers for me to suck, he reached down a began to stroke my cock whilst I did so. He knew the perfect mix of stroking, ball playing, and tip stroking. He moved his hand around to lift me slightly, and spread my cheeks. He moved his hand around to lift me slightly, and spread my cheeks. Slowly he inserted the first finger, moving it in and out getting faster with each stroke. A second finger entered, scissoring inside me and repeating the same actions as before. Finally, the third finger, soon enough he'll be filling me properly. 

After a few minutes of Farlan's fingers pushing inside of me, he pulled out and before he could flip me over to underneath him, I was lifting myself up and centring my hole over his dick. He caught on that I wanted to ride him tonight and grabbed hold of my hips, to help support me as I lowered onto him. He spread me slightly wider than his fingers had, but I'm used to it at this point, and actually I love it if I'm honest. I ground myself against him, and thrust up into me at the same time, our movements complimenting each other. Waves of pleasure surged through me and I could hear him grunting underneath, motivating me to keep going for as long as I could. Sweat was beginning to  form and my body was starting to ache, I was getting close but not close enough to just stop now.  The sound of moans and deep breaths were the only noise that filled the air, maybe with the occasional wind rustling the trees.

"Far-Farlan, I can't keep - ah-hah ahh -"

"Mm, 'kay" He lifted me off and laid me on the of clothes he was previously resting on, rather than the cold, rough roof. Lifting my legs up he squeezed himself into me again, and took over the thrusting. He treated it like an art; he hit so many areas and in order to make it perfect. Soon enough I was cumming, white ropes spreading across our chests. One final low grunt from Far and he was finished too.

He rolled over next to me, not caring about the cold surface on his back, to face me as he caught his breath. 

"I love you" I was the first to speak since he normally takes longer to calm down.

"I love you too, and whatever happens tomorrow let's just try out best to survive, even if it means our plan fails. Yeah?"

"Yeah" That was it. That's all we said for the rest of the night. I moved closer to rest my head on his bare chest, and I could hear his heart beating fast and heavy; a sound that's always comforted me, it's reassurance he's alive, and often the only thing I need to hear. We laid like this for most of the night, it wasn't too cold out, and I ended up sleeping there. At some point it the night he'd carried me back downstairs to bed.

And that was how our night ended. Our last night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my levifar friendo pinkheichou  
> Imma probably rewrite this at some point


End file.
